Under love s spell
by lostiesgirl
Summary: A short story about everyone s favorite couple. Part of my 14 days of valentine s stories.


a/n: Okay, this came off the top of my head from watching the whole series, twice, in different languages... And i can't help the way the my heart starts to beat at this otherwise, in canon, one sided relationship, have so many supporters.

Disclaimer: Do not own Tokyo mew mew or their characters. Otherwise, i would have made a better English dub. Even though they did lead me to the anime in the first place.

* * *

Kisshu finish reading a book, about some redheaded girl in medieval times wanting to become a knight and befriending a dragon, that he found from a table full of different sized and topics outside of a 'libary'. He throws it on the growing pile of books that he plans on giving away on his planet. He rubs his face for little beads of sweat, even thought he's sitting on top of an apartment building in the middle of the night.

He picks up a book titled ' helpful tips for valentine's day' That piqued his interest. He turns around the back and sees that these are guaranine to help 'woo' their love interest. He smirks. _ Perhaps with this little helper, i can win my koneko-chan in no time. _

He eyes a rose garden on the next roof. "Hmm..."

1/2/3/4/5/6/7/8/9/10/11/2/06

Ichigo opens the door to her room. She's tired after the long day she had of school, work and unwanted attention from sleeping in class, again, at school. She turns on the light of her room, rubbing her eyes as the bright light illuminates. She opens them to see her bed covered in pink rose petals that form 'Ichigo' ,surrounded by a heart with red petals.

She lightly smiles. _ Oh, have heard about the holiday. _She glances at her desk to see a folded paper that says Kisshu. Ichigo grabs it and unfolds it.

_**Dear koneko-chan,**_

Ichigo rolls her eyes. _ Still with that nickname, after everything._

_**I know that in about 3 days, a holiday called 'Valentine's day' , will appear. And I want you to know that I'll make the next few days extra special for you. Because love should not be celebrated just one day a year, especially not when you're concern.**_

_Really, _She puts the note back on her desk. _He can't be serrioly. _ She looks back at the rose petals. She takes out her phone to take a picture. She has to sleep soon, and she doesn't want to ruin what Kisshu probably took hours on.

1/2/3/4/5/6/7/8/9/10/11/12/13/2/06

Ichigo walks around the park, enjoying the warmer air, for the moment. As just the corner of her eye, she can feel someone watching her. If she's lucky, that could only mean one person. If not, then she's this universe's plaything.

She stop at a tree, where she saw something light green disappears. She lightly smiles as she realizes who is it. Kisshu appears in front of her, which made her slightly jump. She looks around her area. Nobody else is there, for all they know, they're the only people in the park.

"Good morning, koneko-chan." He smiles at he sets himself down. "What has you walking around by yourself on this beautiful day?"

"Nothing really." She starts to walk around him, but he just blocks her by floating to her exit. She walks towards her left, so does Kisshu. She sighs . "Do you have anything to do besides annoy me until i snap?"

"Not really. I have my whole morning cleared." Ichigo gave him a look and walk towards a bunch of trees.

"Well, some of us have school."

Kisshu furrowed his eyebrows. "Then, why are you in the park?"

"Because we have an hour for break." She seem tired from the constance questions.

Kisshu looks around for somewhere for her to sit. Ichigo looks around as well. "What are you looking at?"

Kisshu shrugs his shoulders. " A place to sit." He disappears. Ichigo looks around for him, when he suddenly appears and hugs her from behind.

"Hey!" She feels as he, with her, floats from the ground towards a tree where they landed near a big tree branch. He lets go of her and she sat down on the branch. "Baka!" He sits down next to her. "What if someone saw us floating?"

He waves his hand. "Don't worry about it. I have a skill that can distort our image to people that see us, so even if they see in the right direction, they won't notice us."

"Huh." She looks down below. She sees the ground. She quickly looks up at the sky.

Kisshu pats her back. "What's wrong?"

"I'm a little scared of heights."

Kisshu lightly smiles. " I have something to make you feel better." He pulls out a bracelet. Ichigo takes a closer look.

It's a bracelet of different types of cats. Kisshu grabs her hand. She looks up to him. "May i?" She nods, which he took as a sign to continue. He surrounds her wrist with the little chain, locking it in place.

"Kisshu," They lock eyes. "Where did you get this?"

"I looked over the world to find it."

She turns away from him, and starts to laugh. Kisshu, confused, disappears and reappears in front of where she's facing. "What's so funny?"

"You didn't go around the world to find this little," Ichigo glances at the necklace, for which is certainly heavier than her normal bracelets. "Is this real gold?"

He nods as he moves to gently grab her arm. "The ones i found here were made of plastic. So i went on a com-pu-ter," He pronouns like so. "And search the whole world to find it. I had to go to a place called Paries to find it."

Ichigo looks at it in awe. "But-"

"And that's not even your present."

She furrows her brows. "Wha-?

"I was thinking about it, but i have something else in mind for tomorrow night."

"Like what, Kiss-"

Kisshu puts a finger to his lips. "It's a surprise." And she feels her whole body floating down, in the arms of her admirer. "You should get back to school, wouldn't want to make you late."

She looks at her watch and realizes he's right. "Good bye." She runs away, towards her school.

Kisshu smiles as He sees her go. _It's working..._

1/2/3/4/5/6/7/8/9/10/11/12/13/14/2/06

_Put on your best clothes, with my little gift from before, bring a jacket just in case. And i want to be on your balcony as soon as you are done changing._

Ichigo look outside to see if Kisshu came yet. There was no sight of him. She turns towards her mirror, where she checks if there's anything wrong with her bright pink dress, that reaches towards the floor. She looks at her hair, for which she has her hair down. She glances at her bracelet that Kisshu gave her.

_Looks like i have everything. _ She grabs her jean jacket and turns off the lights except for a lamp that's near her desk. _One small step for me, _She opens the balcony door. _One giant leap for our relationship. _

She closes the door. She sighs as she puts on her coat to protect her from the cold air.

"Good evening, my koneko-chan."

She twirls around to face Kisshu who has on a different type of clothing. A white sleeve shirt with a black vest on top. Centred is a red bow tie. And black pants with matching dress shoes.

Ichigo smiles at the slight. "Kisshu, i really didn't expect to-"

"- dress up fancy." He finish her sentice, or so he thinks. "Isn't what normal people on date do in the movies?"

"Yes, but that wasn't what i was trying to say."

"What was it then?"

"I didn't expect you to-" She points to his neck. "Wear a bowtie."

"What?" He straightens it. "I've heard around the web that it's cool to have one."

She playfully rolls her eyes. "Only aliens." She walks towards him. "So, where is this place we're going to that you made me dress up in my finest clothes?"

He holds out his hand. " Let's find out." She takes his hand and in an instant they disappear.

1/2/14/06

They reappear on a rooftop of a brick building, evident by the little wall that is in front of the duo. Ichigo, feeling woozy from the short trip, holds onto Kisshu. "Whoa," Kisshu steadies her. "Are you alright, Ichigo?"

She stands in place and nods. "Where are we?"

"Somewhere," He waves his arms to the city skyline in front of them. " where you can see the whole city."

She walk towards the edge of the building, propping her elbow to lean her head against. Hundreds of building, big and small can be seen. It's almost surreal by the illuminated structures against the blueish sky, itself covered with an array of stars. "It's beautiful."

Kisshu's eyes twinkle as her words. "Yes, it is." He gently touches her back. "Come on. Time for dinner."

She turns around to face Kisshu. "But where-" Her eyes scan the sight before her. Candles light up their surroundings, scattered around them, but most prominate at a red cloth-covered table. Two sets of plates has been set on the opposite ends of the table, along with two glasses that looks to be suited for expensive drinks. Next to the candle at the center of their table, was a vase, filled with dozens of pink roses. "Oh, Kish." She said, admiring the detail that he had gone through. "This must have took you too much time."

"It did." He lazily smiles at her. "But it's worth it, for you."

As they sit down to enjoy their meal, that Kisshu personally went to find the type of food that she would like, he started to recount what happened on his planet when he came back.

She would smile, laugh and feel proud at him as the stories went on. To her, she's glad that they went thought that hard ship from the past few years, just as they could finally get to this place, where she could trust, where she could truly enjoy herself, where she could... see something happen between them.

"Anything else, my koneko-chan?"

Ichigo puts on her thinking face. "Hmm. " She snaps her fingers. "Desert would be nice."

Kisshu stands up from his head and floats in the air. "Which one?"

"Surprise me."

Kisshu grins as he disappears.

Ichigo took the time to sterch her legs and walk around a bit. _ He'll bring something strawberry related, I'm sure. _ She looks back out at the skyline of the city. "Breath-taking."

"Isn't it?" Kisshu whispers in her ear. She slightly jumps.

"Kish," She starts to shout at him, but stops as she notice what he had in his hands. A plate of chocolate cover strawberries. "Kish," She said again, softer.

He bows down as he presents the plate to her. "I always try to find the best for you."

She instantly grabs one. She holds in the candle lit light. She directs it to her month and put the tip in her month. As she took that first bite, she felt the mixture of the rich chocolate with fresh strawberry, as if it was hand pick when it was at its ripest. She gestures to Kisshu to take one.

Kisshu refuses. "It's for you."

Ichigo responds with grabbing one strawberry from the plate and thrusting it towards his mouth. He reluctantly complies, biting it as she holds it. He slightly moans. "I have good taste, don't ya think?"

Ichigo finishes her strawberry, and sets the plate on the edge. "I think you do."

They lock their gaze on each other as Ichigo, without thinking, eats a large chunk of the strawberry, leaving her lips covered in chocolate.

Kisshu point at her face. "You got yourself a little-"

Ichigo follows his gaze to her mouth. "Oh," She widen her eyes. "I'll get a napkin." She starts to go when Kisshu block her.

"Don't worry." He cups her cheek. "I'll clean it for you."She can't help but blush at him as He licks the side of her lips. She shudders at his tounge licks around the edges of her lips. As he finishes the last of the chocolate, he sucks on her lips.

She grabs on his shoulder, feeling that fluttering feeling inside her stomach. She starts to press her lips back at him.

He lets go of her to hug her. "Oh, Ichigo."

She tries to move from his constricted hug. "Let me go."

"Oh, right." He move his arms from her, only to grab her hands. "But, i can't help it. You made me feel, so happy."

She smiles bashfully as she slightly twist her upper body. "You know what would make up really happy?"

Kisshu gets a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. "I don't know, what?"

She slides her arms to wrap around his neck. "Kiss me, Kish."

He dipped her down. "With great pleasure."

* * *

So, if the strawberry eating reminds you of another oral activiy, you have dirty minds, and so do I.


End file.
